


Вкус крови

by Rhaina



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, self injury
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так легко зайти за грань, если ничего не чувствуешь. Но именно потому они и любили подобные игры. Всегда быть в целости и сохранности — это же скучно!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вкус крови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200356) by [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger). 



> Бета: philippa
> 
> Запрос на перевод отправлен; отказ от прав — все права принадлежат правообладателям

Нацуо не заметил, как порезался. Это было не нарочно, просто нож соскользнул — и вуаля. Кровь, темная и густая, выступила на кончике пальца, а потом начала медленно стекать вниз.  
— Нацу, да ты порезался! — жизнерадостно заметил Йоджи, наклоняясь поближе. — Дай гляну!  
Не дожидаясь позволения, он подошел, ухватил Нацуо за запястье и поднял повыше, чтоб лучше рассмотреть. Оба завороженно уставились на порез. Конечно же, они видели кровь и раньше, в том числе и собственную: для того, кто не чувствует боли, случайные травмы — обычное дело. Ну и чужую тоже — так часто, как могли. Да, они не раз видели кровь, но отчего-то смотреть на нее не надоедало.  
Йоджи усмехнулся, дернул руку Нацуо к себе и сунул его порезанный палец в рот. Нацуо было видно, как он слизывает кровь. «Интересно, — подумал он, — что при этом чувствуешь? Каково это — вот так зализывать чужую ранку?»  
Они уже играли в эту игру: пробовали представить, на что похоже то или иное ощущение, сравнивая его с другим, знакомым. Может, к примеру, это похоже на волны, одна за другой набегающие на берег, после которых воздух пахнет влагой и солью?  
— Соленая, — подтвердил Йоджи, словно услышав его мысли. — Но не сильно. Смотри, уже не течет.  
Он развернул ладонь, чтобы было видно, и помахал ею в воздухе, будто это была не рука Нацуо, а какой-то посторонний предмет.  
Нацуо кивнул и, склонив голову набок, принялся изучать ладонь с беспристрастностью специалиста. Йоджи был прав: ранка почти затянулась. И сам порез был неглубок — просто слегка зацепило. Так что кровотечения, по сути, и не было.  
Что ж, тем лучше — легче залечить. Он взял нож в другую руку и протянул его Йоджи:  
— На, порежь меня снова.  
Уши тут же заинтересовавшейся Жертвы встали торчком:  
— Поиграем!  
Без лишних слов Нацуо стянул футболку, обнажив грудь и руки — как чистый холст. Он слегка поеживался, разведя руки и подергивая хвостом, и ждал. Что бы он почувствовал, будь он кем-то другим? Лезвие скользило по коже, надрезало ее — он видел, как реагировали в таких случаях, пристально изучал каждое их движение, малейший проблеск эмоций, но ответа не находил. Похоже ли это было на шепот, тихий, задыхающийся? На резкий запах сыра с плесенью, от которого не хочешь, а морщишься?  
Порез поперек живота, глубокий и длинный, отчетливо был виден обоим. Нацуо наблюдал, как расходится кожа — будто раскрывается невидимая застежка, и кровь начинает сочиться — сперва тоненькой струйкой, потом все сильней, — и разрывался: хотелось видеть сразу и собственную кровь, и лицо Йоджи. Тот высунул кончик языка, задышал чаще.  
Нацуо не заметил, как Йоджи снова потянулся к нему с ножом, но знал, что он вот-вот сделает второй разрез — догадался по лицу. И еще одна тонкая красная линия пролегла поперек живота — совсем близко к первой, почти соприкасаясь с ней.  
Он не торопясь обмакнул палец в кровь и провел им по коже. По цвету точь-в точь краска, но, даже не чувствуя боли, он знал, что это не так. Совершенно другие запах и консистенция. Что интересного в краске?  
Он облизал палец, не сводя глаз с Йоджи. Но тот продолжал творить — третий разрез, потом четвертый, старательно выбирая место и глубину.  
— Ты сейчас вылитый Соби за мольбертом.  
Это было правдой, но не вполне. Глаза Соби не бывали так широко распахнуты, а зрачки не заполняли радужку целиком, когда тот рисовал. У него не было румянца на щеках и, конечно, ни ушек торчком, ни хвоста, возбужденно хлеставшего по бокам. Жалко, так было б намного интересней.  
— Правда? Может, мне нарисовать бабочку? — улыбнувшись, Йоджи еще пару раз взмахнул ножом, а потом отложил его и пальцами нарисовал пару кривоватых крыльев на узкой груди Нацуо. — Думаешь, ему бы понравилось?  
— Может, стоит ему показать…  
Они поразмышляли над этим, но недолго. Оба были слишком захвачены игрой и не собирались останавливаться. Йоджи опустился на колени, ткнулся в порезы носом, потом чуть расширил их пальцами, так, чтобы кровь пошла сильней.  
Нацуо чувствовал ее запах — насыщенный, с оттенком железа, — который перебил запахи с кухни. Он покачнулся, но не подумал жаловаться, только ухватился рукой за длинные волосы Йоджи.  
Надо бы сказать ему, что хватит. Они перестарались, и оба это знали. Сколько раз их уже предупреждали! Так легко зайти за грань, если ничего не чувствуешь, – и потерять слишком много крови. Тогда без лечения не обойтись. Но именно потому они и любили такие игры. Все время в целости и сохранности – это же так скучно!  
Нацуо крепко зажмурился, прерывисто дыша — как будто ему было больно. Он знал, что так полагается. Может, если он хорошо постарается, то сможет почувствовать сам? Порой его охватывало такое желание, хотя никому, кроме Йоджи, он бы не признался. Ему хватило бы легкого отголоска, намека на боль. Он просто хотел узнать, на что это похоже!  
Конечно, ничего не вышло. Никогда не получалось, да он особо и не надеялся. И потом, в случае успеха — в кого бы они превратились? Они были Зеро. Отними это — и они стали бы очередными ничтожествами. Никем, просто одной из провальных пар. Может, их даже бы разлучили.  
Нацуо открыл глаза и поглядел на Йоджи — его волосы и бледная кожа были испачканы кровью. Слова были не нужны. Их взгляды встретились, и Йоджи поднялся и поцеловал его. Кому-то это могло бы показаться бессмыслицей: их языки переплелись, а они по-прежнему ничего не чувствовали. Но они целовались вовсе не затем. Они делили не прикосновения, а кровь, которая связывала их так же, как общее имя.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Нацуо посмотрел на испачканную футболку Йоджи. Он улыбнулся, распознав слабые очертания изображенной Йоджи бабочки, едва угадываемых в потеках и каплях.  
— Смотри, оказывается, нам все-таки есть что показать Соби.


End file.
